Death, Sex, and Cremation
by Spiritus-Sancti13
Summary: Ally Parks loses her parents and 'Uncle' Stanly adopts her. Growing up learning the 'family buisness' her life changes, for the worse or for the better? A Death and Cremation fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Death, Sex, and Cremation

Chapter 1; Ally and Stanly

I guess you can say the smell of burning bodies never truly grows on you. After being with Stanly since I was four I still haven't gotten used to it. Stanly is my adoptive father, he took me in after my parents were murdered. Course all I can really remember is a lot of blood and the police dragging me from my mother's body, they said I was trying to stop the slash in her throat from bleeding.

After what seemed forever being interviewed though I finally saw a familiar face. Stanly was a long life friend of my parents so I grew up with him. I remember running to him and clutching myself to his leg and he petted my head.

"Uncle Stanly's gonna take care of you now Ally." He said picking me up and holding me to his chest.

We left the station shortly after that. As I looked up, I saw the people accused of my parents death, they were arrested not long after I got to the station. Something wasn't right about Uncle Stanly though, the look on his face was harsh and deadly, but I was so young I couldn't know what he was thinking…this all seemed so long ago…

"ALLY!" Uncle snapped me out of thoughts.

I shot my head up as he approached me, "Sorry Uncle, What is it?"

He looked at me worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Uncle I as just… thinking…" I trailed off.

"About Sally and Fred?"

"Yeah…about mom and dad but it's fine, so what did you need?"

"Come help me clean up, we're done for the day." He scooted off into the next room.

I stood from the pew and followed after him. Together we went into the basement where the crematorium was. I ran my fingers along the slim black boxes lining the walls. The ashes in these boxes didn't concern me at all. These people had it coming, most did anyways. They did bad things so Uncle took care of them. He said it was to protect me and I believe him. Uncle was harsh at times, but always showed he loved me.

"Grab me that urn behind you Ally." He pointed to a small silver vase on the top shelf.

I looked annoyed at him. Only being five foot five inches I always had to get on the latter, which I hated. I had a fear of falling off, not heights. "You know I hate that latter."

"I won't let you fall dear, I promise."

I growled under my breath and stepped onto the latter, clinging to it as I got higher. After getting to the shelf I felt Uncles slender hand on my ankle, showing me he was ready to catch me. Swiftly I grabbed the urn and started descending from my spot, letting Uncle hold my hips as I got lower.

I hopped off the latter and handed him the urn, "piece of cake."

"So brave." He teased and went to scoop the new ashes into the urn.

I grabbed the duster and started cleaning up the tables and other urns on the lower shelves. Uncle finished and went back upstairs to take a break and do a few of his crazy cross-word puzzles.

Not long after I finished cleaning I heard people talking above me. Quietly I made my way up to the church like set up and saw a family of three talking to Uncle. I stepped out from behind the curtains and approached the family.

"Oh! Who is this?" The older woman of the group asked in a sweet but sad voice.

"This is Ally, my adoptive daughter and apprentice to my work," Uncle answered for me, "Ally these are the Weavers, they have recently lost a close loved one."

"My condolences," I whispered.

"So you guys don't do regular funerals yet you have a coffin?" Mr. Weaver asked.

"No it is more for show, it sometimes calms the customers. "I answered seeing my uncle getting annoyed, "If you're looking for a good funeral home we have some brochures by the entrance."

"Thank you dear, you're so sweet." Mrs. Weaver said.

"No problem," I walked towards the entrances and grabbed a few papers.

The Weavers thanked my uncle and came to me taking the papers and thanking me. They walked out the door as I heard the daughter calling my uncle a freak. She stomped to me as I gave her a mean face.

"You have a problem bitch?" She asked shoving me out of the way, "yeah didn't think so ugly emo freak."

I watched her slam the door behind her. Uncle came up to me and pulled on my shoulder. I turned to him and looked down to the carpet.

"I have a new victim for you Uncle."

"That's what I was thinking Ally."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Arrival

**This chapter is short...sorry :(**

**I don't own Death and Cremation.**

**Chapter 3 will be up soonish...**

It was a slow day today; Uncle sat doing more puzzles as I checked my eyeliner. A week ago Uncle took care of that evil girl. I really don't know if he would have killed her if she hadn't called me an ugly emo freak. So what if I dress in black, skinny jeans, and converse. So what if I have swoosh-y black hair with some red here and there, that doesn't make me emo… I don't think. Anyways that's really why Uncle killed her, he hate it when people hurt my feelings.

"Ally would you be a dear and grab my lunch from the fridge?" Uncle Stanly asked, not taking his eyes off his puzzle.

"Sure," I quietly walked into the next room with the mini fridge.

I heard the door open softly and footsteps walk around the 'church'. A soft but manly voice crossed my ears as the person said hello to my Uncle.

"Can I help you?" Uncle asked in a harsh voice.

"Um… yeah I was wondering if you were hiring, I need an after school job and…" Uncle cut him off with a sharp no. "Come on I can help clean or anything."

"I already have someone for that…" I cut him off as I walked into the room.

"But Uncle we could always use more help." I said from behind the boy.

He quickly turned around and stared at me in shock for a moment, then gave a cute smirk. I couldn't help but give him my sweet smile as I walked past him to give Uncle his lunch, which I almost dropped since I couldn't stop glancing back at the boy.

Luckily Uncle caught it, "watch it Ally!"

"I'm sorry." I blushed, glancing back at the boy.

"So what do you say? You don't have to pay me much and ill work hard."

"Well," Uncle looked up at me, "what do you think Ally?"

I stared at the boy blushing and biting my lower lip, "um well I think we could always use more help."

"Fine, but you'll have a trial week, no pay."

"That's fine."

"What's your name?"

"Jarod Leary."

"I'm Stanly and this is Ally Parks."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coworkers

**Hi! so this ones longer and i didn't update sooner since my cat had kittens and shes new to the whole birth thing so i had to deliver them and cut the cords and blah blah. Anyways i don't own Death and Cremation and not all events in my story are in the movie. Enjoy!**

So Jarod has been working here for six days now and personally it's a wonder either of us got any work done. We couldn't stop looking at each other long enough to do anything. I don't know what it is about him, but I just can't help but feel attracted to him. His short choppy black hair, black nails, eyeliner and good taste in bands makes me swoon. That's not including his sweet boyish voice or the way his eyes soften when he talks to me.

"Ally, I'm going to go get lunch, you and Jarod take a break in a few minutes." Uncle shouted as he left.

"Jarod break time!" I yelled from the front of the building.

I sat down on my usual pew, wiping my dusty hands on a rag. Jarod silently sat beside me and slung his arm around my shoulders, making me smile and blush.

I smiled up at him, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well your arm is around my shoulders."

"Oh! I didn't notice," he smirked down at me, "Ally you're really pretty."

I couldn't speak, my mouth went dry and I felt the heat on my face increase. I snapped my head down to hide the beet red blush on my cheeks. I began drawing small circles on my thigh as Jarod began stroking my knee with his thumb.

"I think I like you Ally…a lot" his soft pink lips hovered above my neck.

"I like you too Jarod…" his lips gently slid over my neck and up my jaw.

Jarod ram his fingers along my cheek and lips slowly coming towards me. "Can I kiss you?"

I bit my lip for only a moment, "yeah."

Before I even knew it his lips were on mine. We moved our lips slowly in sync with each other. I felt like hours before we finally came up for air, he gently placed my head on his shoulder and held me tight as if he was afraid I'd run away. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed happily into his neck.

"Um so Ally…will you be my girlfriend?" he was so cute when he was nervous.

"Hmmm…" I gently kissed his cheek, "of course Jarod."

I felt him smile as he pressed is lips to my head. We sat there, his arm around me, talking about how his school life was going. After hearing how people treat him I'm glad I'm homeschooled. I rested my head on his broad shoulder just as the door slammed open. I snapped my head up and turned to see my uncle walking up to us with bags in his hand.

He sat in the pew in front of us and handed our food to Jarod. He gave me my food and started eating his.

"So Stanly, what's down stairs?" I choked on the small piece of sandwich in my mouth as he finished his question.

"Nothing is down there…"

"Then why is it locked?"

"There's nothing down there Jarod!"

"Come on you can tell me."

"FINE!" uncle threw is keys to Jarod and turned back around to face the front.

Slowly Jarod got up and put this sandwich down. I watched him walk to the basement door and unlock it. He glanced back at me and went in, closing the door behind him. I slowly ate my grilled cheese sandwich waiting for him to return, listening to uncle cursing a little under his breath. I placed my hand on his shoulder; uncle turned and stared at me.

"This is a good thing uncle…I trust Jarod, he'll understand what we do."

"I'll believe what you believe Ally."

I smiled sweetly and held my uncles hand just as the basement door opened. Jarod locked it, closed the door and walked back to us. He plopped down beside me without saying a word as he handed the keys back.

Jarod grabbed my hand and stroked it softly with his thumb, "So all of those boxes were people? And those urns…"

"Yes and the urns are…unclaimed people." Uncle answered glancing down at our hands.

I could tell that Jarod knew more than he was telling; he is a pretty smart cookie. The feeling he was giving off, I knew that he knew what those urn were really for. Not long after though uncle stood and headed for the basement, telling us to finish up working.

Jarod stood and pulled me with him, "better get the job done."

"Boo."

Jarod chuckled, "So what to go grab some dinner tonight or something?"

"Sure, I'll have to tell uncle."

"Tell him later…" Jarod grabbed my hips and attacked my neck with his soft lips.

I stood there, my head tilted to the side. A soft moan left my lips making him smile. He pulled me closer and held me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Mm… Jarod we need to finish working."

"Okay," he kissed my forehead, "go ask Stanly about tonight."

"Okay," but what we didn't know was that uncle was watching us the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dates and Sleeping on the Couch

**Warning! Sexual Content!**

**Anyways here's chapter 4 hope you like it :D Reviews are lovely by the way!**

Later that night Jarod and I went on our first date. I truly was surprised that uncle let me go he's so protective of me. Anyways Jarod is so cute; he took me to the park and pushed me on the swing. I know it's childish, but being around him makes me feel happy and bubbly. We sat under a tree, his head in my lap, and we talked about random things like movies and music. Finally when the sun began to set, he took me to this little restaurant. It wasn't fancy or anything it was just perfect I guess. So at the moment this is where we are…

I sipped on the Coke I ordered and stole a fry from Jarod's plate, "hey!" he chuckled as I popped the fry in my mouth.

"Hay is for horses," I giggled reaching for another fry.

"Well aren't you a smarty pants."

"I try," I giggled holding a fry to Jarod's lips.

He took the fry into his mouth and gently licked my finger of the salt. I blushed and softly rubbed my foot against his leg. My foot went higher and higher until it reached his inner thigh. Looking up I noticed him taking a deep breath and a pink tint creep up his neck. Jarod reached and grabbed my foot pressing it to his groin. I blushed, a bright red when he asked me to rub my foot against his groin. Softly I started rubbing, his face gaining more of a red glow when someone yelled at him.

I quickly pulled my foot away earning a low groan from Jarod. He ran his hand down his face and looked up to see a boy our age slamming his fist to the table.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS LINSAY!" he yelled in Jarod's face, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING TO YOUR WHORE DAVID, NOW LEAVE CAN"T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!" Jarod yelled back glancing at me.

This David boy turned to me, "Well aren't you a pretty thing, to pretty for this faggit."

"Yeah well who am I pretty enough for?"

"Me? Or one of my friends?' I looked around him to find three preppy guys behind him staring at me, lust the main emotion in their eyes.

"Well If Jarod is a "faggit" I'd rather be with him over any of you any day."

David gave me an evil glare and signaled for his boys to grab Jarod. They drug him to the restroom while David held me by the waist pushing me in after Jarod. He pinned me to the wall, roughly grabbling my breast and grinding his hips to mine. Jarod pleaded for him to stop as the others threw punches and kicks at him. I couldn't move or yell all I did was stare at Jarod, a tear running down my face.

Soon they stopped when Jarod laid on the floor, a black eye, bloody nose and bruises here and there. David threw me to the floor beside Jarod, whispering in my ear that he'd see me again soon, and then left with the rest of them. Jarod struggled but succeeded in crawling over to me and wrapping a sore arm around my waist.

"I'm so sorry Ally…" he whispered.

I didn't say anything until he looked at me, "don't be, he'll get what he deserves."

I picked myself up from the floor, stumbling slightly, "whose Lindsay?" I asked helping him sit up.

"This girl from school, her and David pranked me by thinking she actually liked me so she kissed me and next thing I know David and his boy are beating me while she's laughing. Now she's missing and I guess they think it's my fault." He rubbed his head gently.

"I see… then she must have gotten what she deserved."

"I don't know it's a mess though."

"Well let's get home, maybe you should stay the night or something you look in bad shape."

"You're right."

"I always am."

We smiled at each other as he stood up. I pulled his arm around my shoulders and we left making our way towards my house. It started raining as we walked down the sidewalk and Jarod stumbled slightly, slipping on the wet concrete. After what seemed like hours we reached my house. It was nothing special just a rundown house in a poor neighborhood. We stepped onto the small porch as the door swung open revealing uncle in his robe and slippers.

"I've been worried sick Ally where have you…" he trailed of finally noticing Jarod's poor state

"Sorry uncle, but can we explain this inside?"

"Of course hurry come in!"

We helped Jarod to the couch and I ran to get the first aid kit in the bathroom. Right before I left Jarod walked in with some old clothes of uncles.

He kissed me quickly, "I'm going to shower first them we can bandage me up."

"Oh okay then, "I placed his clothes on the small shelf and he first aid kit back under the sink.

I turned back to him as he stripped off his shirt. I stared at his somewhat toned chest and flat stomach earning a low chuckle from him. He stepped closer, rapping an arm around my waist and another rubbing my cheek. I gently reached for his chest, running a finger along a few fresh bruises. He flinched a little but didn't step away.

"I'm sorry the date was sucky."

"It was a great date Jarod, until those goons shower up."

He looked at me in deep thought, "want to shower with me?" a sly smile came onto is lips.

"You pervert." I giggled and kissed his cheek, "it does sound fun though."

"Oh? You pervert." He kissed my lips and let me go, "I'll be done in a few."

"Okay, I'll be in the living room." I smiled and closed the door behind me.

About twenty minutes later Jarod emerged from a steam filled bath room, donning and old grey wife beater and black boxers. He sat beside me on the couch, dressed in a soft blue tank top and black short shorts, freshly showered with my a towel around my neck. Jarod didn't know we had a smaller bathroom so he was a bit surprised. He handed me the first aid kit he brought with him and I got to work. All he really needed was a few Band-Aids.

"Thank you, can I use the phone to call my mom?" he asked.

"Sure." Uncle said pointing to the phone.

He spent a few minutes talking to his mom saying he was staying at a friend's house. When he hung up we told uncle about what happened and about David. By the look in uncle's eyes I knew he had just found a new victim.

"Well it's late, I'm going to bed." Uncle stated standing up, "You two be good and get to bed soon."

We watched him walk down the hall and close the door to his room. Jarod and I sat silently for a few minutes until he scooted closer and slid and arm around me. I looked up into his dark eyes seeing my reflection. Ever so gently he pushed me back making me lay on my back while he was above me on his hands and knees. He stole my breath in his rough kiss making me gasp. He liked my lip asking for entry, but I closed them tight teasingly.

"Mm…open your mouth baby" he said breathless.

I shook my head and giggled at him. He tried licking my lips again, but seeing as that didn't work, she snaked his hand up my shirt grabbing my right breast. I gasped and he slide his tongue in. he sped up the rhythm of the kiss making it go in sync with the hand kneading my breast. I slide my hand up his shirt, memorizing every muscle, and then wrapping them around his upper back. Eventually he tore his shirt off and stripped me of mine. He lays on top of me groaning as I gently sucked on his tongue. I felt his erection poking my thigh, looking down I found the large bulge in his boxers. It made me blush and gasp softly at the size.

"You okay baby?" Jarod asked looking down at what I was looking at.

"Um yeah I'm fine babe; just a little nervous is all."

"Well I don't think we should go that far tonight." He whispered, catching on to what I was focused on.

I snapped my head up in surprise, "You don't?"

"Well I mean we can if you want, but I can tell you're scared."

"I am a little…I've never done this before."

"Honestly I've never gone all the way either…" he trailed off.

"Let's just sleep tonight Jarod, "I kissed him and he rolled to the side.

"You want to sleep here with me? Or maybe your bed?"

"No I'm too tired to get up…guess we're sleeping on the couch."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: School? Sure why not.

**Warning! Sexy time in this chapter!**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy :p**

**Enjoy! Reviews are lovely!**

Morning came much too soon for my taste. I felt Jarod wiggle around beside of me before he stood up and scooted to the bathroom. I sat up and stretched as uncle came from his room with so clothes. I looked at him puzzled as he knocked on the bathroom door. Jarod came out and took the clothes from him and closed the door back.

"Jarod has school today." Uncle explained looking at my confused face.

"Oh okay, I want to go to school," I giggled lightly.

"Well you have plenty of work to do today missy," uncle smirked handing me my work books.

"Ewww!" I pout.

"Not as bad as school trust me," Jarod kissed my cheek," I'll see you later beautiful.

"Yeah, okay." Giggling I walk him to the door and wave as he walks down the sidewalk.

Eventually uncle left and I started my workbooks. It was such a boring day, nothing but work, cleaning and watching TV. I can't wait until Jarod gets out of school, we have a few hours until work and I've been thinking a lot about last night and I'm pretty sure I'm ready for sex. I mean it's no big deal right? That's what everyone says anyways… I wonder what uncle would do if he found out. Probably kill Jarod and lock me away in a tower somewhere.

I looked up at the clock; it was only one-thirty, when I heard a knock at the door. Scooting my feet along the carpet, I swiftly made my way to the door and answered it. I was surprised when Jarod's soft lips where on mine, kissing me hard.

"What are you doing here? You should be in school." I asked when he finally released my lips.

"Skipped out early," he closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch, sitting down and sliding his backpack off.

"Well lucky me then," I giggled and sat on his lap.

"And what are you doing you naughty girl?"

"Nothing just playing," I leaned in and kissed his neck, "I've been thinking a lot about last night."

"Oh?" Jarod grabbed my hips, "Well what about it?"

I kissed his ear softly and whispered, "I want you to be my first Jarod."

He inhaled deeply, "When baby?"

"No time like the present…" I trailed off getting up from his lap and going to my bedroom, Jarod close behind.

Jarod slammed the door behind him, locking it in the process. I turned on the radio sitting on my dresser and turned it up loud enough so no one would hear us. Jarod wrapped his arms around me from behind and held me close. I felt his chest rise and fall when he breathed in the scent of my lavender shampoo. His hands slid up my stomach, taking my t-shirt with him and slipped it over my head. He unhooked my bra and threw it across the room.

I turn in his arms and blush, "no one's ever seen my breast before…"

Jarod smiled and held me closer, "good…" he ran his fingers through my hair, "you're beautiful Ally.

I blushed more, "can I take off your shirt?"

He held up his arms and let me push his shirt up and over his head. Jarod pulled me to the bed and sat me down. I undid his belt and pants and they slid to the floor where he kicked them away. He climbed on top of me and pushed me down on the bed. His hands slid up my stomach and found my breast; he rubbed my nipples and squeezed my large breast.

I gasped and rubbed his chest, "oh Jarod, "I moaned.

He smiled at me and started sucking my neck. Jarod sat up, his hips grinding into mine. My God he's sexy, his muscles twitching under my touch and his eyes full of lust. He pulled off my shorts slowly, sliding his thumb over my alabaster skin.

"Baby you sure you're ready?" Jarod asked rubbing my cheek.

"Yeah I'm ready," I lean up and pull down his boxer revealing his long manhood.

Jarod slides my panties off and positions him-self and my wet slit. One quick thrust and he was in me breaking through my barrier and making me scream his name. I knew it would hurt, but I feels so good after words. He trusteed again and again into my tight hole.

"Ah Ally you're so tight," Jarod whispered breathless, thrusting faster.

"Mm more Jarod!" I wrap my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper, "ahh I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh Ally!"

I felt Jarod cum inside me as I came with him. He collapsed beside me. Breathing heavily on my neck and face, I look over at him and cuddle against him.

"That was amazing Ally…" Jarod breathed into my ear and nuzzled his face into my sweaty hair.

"It sure was baby…it sure was," I couldn't help but smile and the tired boy in my bed.

Such a sweet passionate moment right, well it was until a loud knock rapped against my door, "ALLY WHY IS YOUR MUSIC SO LOUD!" uncle screamed unlocking my door and coming in.

We didn't know what to do, we just froze. I held the sheet tighter to my chest, my face getting bright red, and Jarod tensing. Uncles eyes wondered across the room and finally landed on Jarod and I. His eyes grew wide and a pink tint went over his face.

"Ally…Jarod…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" uncle stomped over pulling at Jarods arm.

"Uncle please stop it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it Ally?" that look on uncles face…he was hurt.

"It's…we just… I'm sorry uncle I just wanted Jarod to be my first and…"

"Oh Ally…you're to young to be doing THIS," Uncle sat at the bottom of the bed, "Go home Jarod no work tonight okay."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Yeah come in tomorrow, I'm not firing you for sleeping with Ally."

Jarod got up and got dressed. He leaned over and kissed me goodbye saying he'd call me tonight. Wrapping the sheet tight around me, I crawled up and sat by uncle.

"Was it worth it Ally?" uncle glanced over at me.

"Yeah…I think it was." Uncle wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

"Well get dressed okay," uncle stood up and went to the door, "we'll go out to eat tonight."

"Okay uncle," he smiled at me and left, even after that he still saw me as a little girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bodies in the Closet.

**Sorry i haven't updated in awhile :( i was on vacation lol.**

**Anyways here is chapter 6 which is the last one...for now ;)**

**Enjoy! Reviews are lovely!**

It took a while for uncle and Jarod to look each other in the eye but, I'm just glad they did. A few weeks have passed since we had sex and all is well so far. Jarod has taken me out a couple of times and I've finally met his mom and been to his house. Plus I met Ron, his mom's boyfriend, and I don't like him he creeps me out.

"So what are you doing on your day off Mr. Lucky?" I asked over the phone.

"I don't know, probably just lay around. Ron gave me a ride today and he was talking about going to Florida this summer and taking me and mom with him." Jarod said inhaling smoke from his cigarette.

"Eww he's such a weirdo, I swear every time he looked at me he was undressing me with his eyes. You can't go to Florida with him!"

"You say it like I want to go; well if he touches you I'll break his fingers and his dick."

"Haha I love how you say it so calm, you're so cute."

"Nah you're the cute one, anyways I gotta go I'll call you later okay."

"Okay, love ya."

"Love you too," Jarod hung up the phone and left me with the dial tone.

I had a few more hour of work until I could go home. It was the most boring time in my life. I found out later that Jarod called uncle asking him to come over immediately but, uncle refused too. I called Jarod that night and he didn't answer, so I figured he fell asleep. The next day though he called before work and begged us to come over, so we did.

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked uncle as we walked up to Jarod's home.

"I don't know but, it better be good." Uncle knocked on the door and we heard Jarod stomping to the front door.

Jarod answered the door and rushed us in, not even saying hello. He pushed uncle and I into his room, slamming his door shut.

"What the hell Jarod!" Uncle asked.

I sat on Jarod's unmade bed and looked around. Jarod didn't speak he simply walked to his closet and slung open the door. I shrieked in surprise as Ron's dead body fell to my feet, a huge bloody dent in the back of his head.

"Jarod…What did you do?" I stood up and reached for him, holding him against me.

"I did what I had to, I hated Ron and the way he treated me and my mom." Jarod kissed my forehead.

Uncle paced the room, oviously thinking of a way to get the body from the house to the crematorium. He asked Jarod if anyone saw him bring the body in and got pretty upset that the drunken neighbor had. Jarod insisted that he wouldn't say anything.

"I'm going to get a tarp, you stay put." Uncle demanded as he left.

"Ally…" I look up at him, "I did the right thing, didn't I?"

"Ron was a weird man and no very kind behind closed doors, he's one less bad man in this world thanks to you," I kissed him sweetly.

"I love you Ally," Jarod whispered against my lips.

"I love you too."

Uncle came running back into the room and instructing us to wrap the body up. Suddenly we heard a car pull up and steps coming towards the house. Jarod popped up and ran to his door saying it was his mom and to keep quiet. Uncle and I finished up and stood silently listen to Jarod's mom complain about the smell, which was Ron's body.

Out of nowhere Jarod and his mom burst through the door, scaring me enough to fall back onto the bed.

What's going on here? Who are you?" his mom pointed to uncle, "and what is that smell?"

"Jarod you didn't tell her? I'm sorry, I'm Stanly Ally's uncle and I took these crazy kids fishing today for the first time, that smell is our equipment."

"Yeah that's right, sorry I didn't tell you mom," Jarod came and helped me up.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Stanly, if you want to just leave the fishing stuff here I can clean it…"

"NO!" all of us yelled, but uncle spoke first, "that's alright Ally and I will take care of it. Jarod help me get it to the car."

We all left the room, uncle and Jarod carrying the body, and heard a knock at the door as we went down the hall. Jarod's mom answered it, and that damn cop stood there. He asked Jarod's mom if he could come in and ask a few questions, she allowed him in and we stopped as soon as we saw him.

"Well good evening, what's in the tarp?" he asked glancing at the tarp then staring at me.

"It's Fishing equipment," Jarod's mom answered.

"Oh where did you go fishing?"

"The river…" uncle answered.

"Ain't a lot of fish in the river this time of year."

"That's how we like it!" uncle said getting annoyed.

The cop chuckled, "Come on Jarod tell the truth, there's a body in the tarp."

No one said anything except Jarod's mom who said he was crazy. Under a minute the cop had his gun pointed at us. We lost our grip on Ron and he slipped, the tarp falling from his face.

"RON!"

"Come on Jarod let's go, get on the ground slowly, you too girl," he pointed his gun at me.

"Don't point your gun at her!" Jarod stepped in front of me and we got to our knees.

The cop continued talking not noticing uncle broke a jar and had a big piece of glass in his hand. Uncle stood behind the cop and quickly slit his throat.

"OH MY GOD…" Jarod's mom fainted.

We worked fast getting the bodies to the car. Jarod wrote a note to his mom saying 'gone fishing' and we all left. Dumping the bodies, we gathered a few things and piled into the car and took off towards the highway…

"Okay so next one…" Jarod said looking at the crossword puzzle, "another word for casualty, six letters down."

"Oh come on that's easy, "I said from the back seat, popping my head up between the two men.

"Ally's right, try guessing Jarod."

"Okay…" Jarod was in deep thought, "I'm not sure…"

I car sped by us honking its horn and flipping us the bird.

Uncle gave a grim frown, "victim…"

I gave an evil grin as we sped down the road, determined to make this world just a little better.

**I hope you enjoyed! This story is a little sucky at times but i liked it lol. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
